


Coming over like a storm again

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel takes charge, Dean is rendered speechless, Drama, Frustration, M/M, Mixed Emotions, Romance, Swell, Tool - Freeform, surlycas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swallows, wondering just how screwed he is right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming over like a storm again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the #surlycas challenge on tumblr for the prompt ‘swell.’ I think it fits one or two of the definitions well enough.  
>  _Soundtrack:_ Tool’s ‘H’

_~ I am too connected to you_  
 _To slip away, fade away_  
 _Days away I still feel you_  
 _Touching me, changing me~_

 

Castiel’s eyes search him unrelentingly and Dean knows he can hide nothing when he’s determined enough to get it. 

“You haven’t been sleeping.” His hand settles firmly on Dean’s forehead, not giving the hunter even a moment to put his walls back up. “And you’re warm,” Cas finishes with a certain finality that leaves a feeling of dread in the pit of Dean’s stomach. 

Dean struggles for words under his cerulean gaze, but he feels lost and trapped within it, not able to physically break away for the life of him. He needs to find some way out, right now, to save himself from this moment that is more than just embarrassing him but unsettling him. His struggles are futile though as he tries to take a step back, to form purposeful words that aren’t a jumbled mess and make sense when he says them. 

Back off, he thinks, screams but can’t speak. 

He settles down, feeling the gaze on him morph into a death glare that terrifies him. He’s known Cas for too long, knows what he’s capable of and that he would never allow any harm to come to Dean. Then again, maybe it’s why Cas is acting so ‘off’ right now, because he recognizes that Dean is neglecting himself and has no intention of letting it continue no matter Dean’s bullshit insistent denials. 

Dean swallows, wondering just how screwed he is right now. 

“Cas, I... I...”

Look at where he is right now? Trying to convince an angel he’s perfectly fine, capable of taking care of himself...

“Dean.” Castiel simply warns and the hunter shuts his mouth immediately. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, the heat seeming to suffocate him and he can feel something wet running down his cheeks. 

With an indignant and infuriating final look, the angel shoves Dean down onto the bed, not stopping his pushing until the hunter is flat on his back, breath knocked right out of him. He looks up at him in fear and shock, Cas’ hand still on his chest to forcefully hold him down should Dean attempt to sit up or make a run for it. Dean’s completely fascinated and simultaneously confused at his behavior right now to do much of anything but remain still and stare. 

The grip on his shirt is fierce but the determination overcrowding the room even more so. There’s a fire in the angel’s eyes yet Dean can’t look away, doesn’t care whether he’ll be burned. 

“Cas...,” he tries, just because he doesn’t know what else to do. 

“Quiet,” his tone is soft but his movements are anything but as he pulls Dean upwards. “I will give you what you require but then you _will_ rest,” he commands. “You will not leave this bed until I see fit.” Dean swallows, nodding as he finally realizes the proximity of the angel, too close for comfort and his chest expands with unease. 

Cas’ kiss is hard and sudden and leaves no room for argument or speculation. It makes Dean forget to breathe for a few moments and when he starts back up again, finds it hard to do so, all his attention on the angel. His fingers curl slightly and clench Cas’ arms tightly, betraying his need, only ceasing when he pulls away to shed his trench coat. Dean needs to take cover from the world and wallow in the angel for a little while, just so he can breathe properly again. 

Castiel is permitted to take care of him, only because he can’t imagine the consequences if he refuses.

**FIN**


End file.
